Love Hurts
by Usagui
Summary: Parabola en el tiempo; Situada al final de la primera temporada Usagi vence al Negaverso, pero algo sale mal Endymion toma un camino diferente para no ser separado de su mas grande amor sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para alcanzar sus objetivos. Lemn
1. Prologue

Hola déjenme presentarme soy Serenity no Kuran y como podrán ver mis animes favoritos son Sailor Moon y Vampire Knight; también soy fan de Full Moon wo sagashite y alejándonos del anime de la serie literaria Twilight

Declaimer Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, por supuesto pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi lo único que es de mi propiedad es el desarrollo de la trama en esta historia la cual les presento esperando que los emocione tanto como a mi

Preview:

La base de la historia esta situada conforme al Anime en el momento en que Serenity vence a Beril y revive a las Sailor Scouts con la diferencia de que conforme al Manga la historia se apegara a la relación de los generles y las sailor scouts. Por lo que habiendo recobrado sus recuerdos incluidos los sentimientos de sus amigas por los Shitenou Usagi decide revivirlos y darles una segunda oportunidad para encontrar el amor.

Notas de Autora

La historia se realizará en primera persona en la parte de hasta arriba pondré _**en negritas cursiva y subrayado quien esta viendo los acontecimientos de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia **_pero básicamente será desde el punto de vista de Usagi

_Cursiva Pensamientos y sueños_

**Negrita diálogos **

**Comencemos**

LOVE HURTS

Prologo

_**SERENITY**_

_Beril se encuentra frente a mi solo quiero un mundo donde pueda ser normal donde mis amigas puedan ser felices _pienso al sentir a mis fieles amigas a mi alrededor _mi familia ellas y Endymion son mi razón para _vencerme digo a mi misma recordando el beso que no pude darle es_ cierto ellas también fueron arrancadas de un futuro feliz con los Shitenou en el Milenio de plata y esta vez se repetiría la historia pero esta vez no será asi no será asi _**"Cristal de plata concedeme un bello sueño una nueva vida donde nadie este solo donde renasca el el amor…"**

_***"Por el poder del Cristal Lunar"**_grita mi interior rogando que mi deseo se haga realidad al tiempoi que venso a Beril una luz calida me envuelve y se extiende llegando a mis amigas y a Endymion pero eso no compenzara todo. Con la poca energía que me queda busco a los Generales tratando de hacer lo mismo tratando de buscar un futuro feliz para todos

Cuando me levanto en la mañana, veo cómo el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve. El reloj cucú suena para decirme que ya son las siete, y entonces mamá grita: **"¡Ya levántate, o llegarás tarde a la escuela!"**. Le contesto a medio dormir: "**Por favor, déjame dormir tres minutos más"**. Todos los días llego tarde a la escuela, y la maestra me hace estar parada en el pasillo. También saco malas calificaciones en los exámenes. Después de clase, ¡comemos hotcakes! Y quedamos fascinadas con los vestidos de fiesta que están en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas. _Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría*_

Ha pasado mes y medio desde que tengo ese extraño sueño he hecho todo para que se balla incluso he subido mis notas lo único que no puedo controlar es seguir durmiendo de mas y salir corriendo _"que haría sin ti Luna"_

Es un día normal Luna mi linda Gatita brinca sobre mi una vez mas salgo corriendo esperando llegar antes que la profesora justo a tiempo _"que seria de mi sin Luna"_ pienso **"grrrrr" **ups ese es mi estomago que me recrimina el no haber desayunado busco a mi alrededor sin encontrar mi pequeño morral rosa de conejos **" noooooooo olvide mi almuerzo otra vez!!!" **grito saliéndoseme las lagrimas

Ami lado Naru me mira sorprendida **"no puedo creer que se te halla olvidado el almuerzo otra vez Usagi" **me dice mientras dos ríos de lagrimas surcan mis mejillas . Algo cruza por mis piernas formando ochos **"Luna eres tu y con mi almuerzo! Oh gracias luna" **digo tomando la bolsa de su boca mientras me mira de una manera extraña como diciéndome que nunca cambiare **" si que tu gata es inteligente …" **me dice Naru a lo cual sonrio con las mejillas llenas de comida después de haberme metido un pastel de carne casi completo **"y rara, has notado como te mira además nunca había escuchado de un gato que hisiera lo que ella hace; son mas bien egoístas" **me dice completando la frace

Miro a Luna por un segundo es cierto no es de lo mas normal pero ese es su encanto; aunque aveces cuando la miro siento una profunda nostalgia. Siempre es asi ella cuidando de mi; en mi cara una media sonrisa se froma en mi rostro y ese sentimiento me embarga de nuevo _"dime Luna que es lo que perdi y mas que eso dime Luna que es eso que hise mal" _pienso mirándola a los ojos súbitamente vuelvo a escuchar esa voz familiar que aun no reconosco "_Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría" _es parte de un sueño? La escuche en alguna parte porque me da nostalgia porque siento que no hise algo bien que deje algo incompleto

La clase empieza y Luna salta por una de las ventanas se que estará bien pero como siempre…

_Es un lugar frio veo 10 sombras 5 hombres y 4 mujeres ellas son cubiertas por una calida luz y desaparecen la luz los trata de cubrir a ellos también pero hay algo que no va bien asi lo siento algo salió mal la luz me cubre y me lleva lejos antes de que suceda algo una nueva imagen veo cómo el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve luego la misma frace melancolica y como presintiendo que no sucederá suena como viniendo de mi propio corazón *__**Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría**__" …._

-Avances capitulo uno-

"**Señorita sTsukino otra vez dormida en clase" **dice mi profesora jalándome del brazo despertándome cuando levanto la cara su expresión cambia me toca la frente y recobro la sensación en mi rostro mis mejillas están mojadas **"….**

_*_ Tomado del Final de la primera temporada. Episodio 46

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN NUEVO DESPERTAR**

**(SENTIMIENTOS… DE ALGO INCOMPLETO)**

_**SERENITY**_

La clase empieza y Luna salta por una de las ventanas se que estará bien pero como siempre…

"**Señorita Tsukino otra vez dormida en clase" **dice mi profesora jalándome del brazo despertándome cuando levanto la cara su expresión cambia me toca la frente y recobro la sensación en mi rostro mis mejillas están mojadas **"Sera mejor que valla a la enfermería en un segundo estoy con usted"**

La enfermería de la escuela es un lugar que no me gusta frecuentar la idea de una inyección me da escalofríos al entrar todo se ve como lo recuerdo una bascula junto a la puerta y frente a esta el escritorio del doctor cama de chequeo con sabanas blancas se encuentra frente a la ventana de cristales opacos que hay en el fondo y justo enfrente esta la puerta blanca el cuarto de reposo. En el escritorio se encuentra el doctor "Moran" haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en un papel levanta la cara y me sonríe **" que rara sorpresa Señorita Tsukino, no estará haciéndose la enferma para faltar a clases?…" **me pregunta, pero ni por salvarme de matemáticas visitaría ese lugar. Las dos únicas veces que estuve ahí fui arrastrada por Naru y la profesora para que ese mata sanos me pinchara ambas veces con una aguja gigantesca en el brazo justificando su sadismo mal sano con la excusa de una vacuna contra el tétanos y su respectivo refuerzo, que por cierto me dejaron doliendo el brazo horrores por tres días, con la mano derecha recordando el traumático suceso me cubrí el lugar donde mi pobre brazo había sido agredido mirando alrededor en busca de aquellos instrumentos de tortura mientras la idea de un truco por parte de la profesora me hacia pensar en mil jeringas a mi alrededor . Mi reacción lo hiso reírse **"parece que no; ** p**or favor suba a la cama" **me dice como si los traumas psicológicos que me habían causado le resultaran graciosos, aun así seguí sus indicaciones y me acomode en la cama el chequeo de rigor no tardo mucho **"señorita Tsukino está usted comiendo bien?"** me pregunta _"que si estoy comiendo bien?... claro que si" _me pregunto a mi misma con la voz de Shingo en mi mentediciéndome que estoy gorda tal vez el se refiere a lo mismo no seguramente no es eso he bajado de peso, será eso lo que esta mal?** " si porque hay algo mal en mi?" **pregunto algo desconcertada. La señorita Haruna entra en el consultorio **"buenos días doctor Moran" **le dice saludando **"hice venir a Usagi porque últimamente la he notado cambiada" **el doctor la insto a que continuara con un gesto de la mano** "vera ella solía ser muy animada pero últimamente esta como apagada y tengo la sensación de que algo le esta pasando" **decía la señorita profesora mientras mi mente vagaba una y otra vez en esas palabras en mi mente o … mi corazón? _* "Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría"_…

Entre la frase que resonaba en mi interior por definirla de algún modo sin errar oía lo que decían pero no los escuchaba **"Puedo ver que está bastante más delgada, hay algo más que usted halla notado; Usagi ha bajado sus calificaciones?**" pregunto el doctor atento a la señorita Haruna **"no al contrario pero no es típico de ella y en clase no pareciera poner más atención que antes y además esta eso mírela es como si no estuviera aquí y como si fuera a llorar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo mírela " **

El Doctor Moran, me miro con profunda tristeza como recordando el también algo de su pasado Su currículo era demasiado bueno para ser el doctor de una escuela, no solo era medico general, no, era psiquiatra pero según los rumores esto se debía a que sentía arrepentimiento ya que se había metido tanto en su trabajo que no había visto lo que sucedía alrededor de su único hijo hasta que este había sido hallado muerto en una guerra de pandillas o algo así. Y que debido a eso había tomado el puesto en nuestra escuela esperando evitarles a padres descuidados el dolor que él había sentido.

El doctor paso su mano por enfrente mío **"perdón lamento preocuparlos tanto de verdad no me pasa nada"** dije mientras lo que ambos habían dicho se repetía en mi mente pero como una grabación en versión acelerada; no supe que mas decir sabia que tenían razón en parte pero no sabía que me pasaba solo que tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal que debía de hacer algo y a la única conclusión que había llegado era que debía mejorar mis notas, al menos eso era lo que Umino había recomendado, y eso había hecho. El doctor me saco de mis pensamientos esta vez solo había escuchado su voz como un zumbido , ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento se había ido a sentar a su escritorio la señorita Haruna se encontraba aun de pie a mi lado. El repitió la pregunta ahí comenzó el cuestionario

"**Usagi como te sientes con respecto a tu cuerpo has estado comiendo igual que antes?"**

"_Que si había comido igual que antes" otra vez la burra al trigo?" _puse cara de no entender esa tontería **"si igual que siempre incluso hasta mas"** le conteste esperando que acabara el calvario deseando que no se le fuese a ocurrir recetarme de esa vitamina que se inyecta

"**ya veo y que me dices des tus calificaciones te has estado exigiendo de mas? **Recargo los codos en el escritorio mirándome fijamente y entrelazo los dedos **"a lo que me refiero es si ha cambiado demasiado tu rutina de estudio, si te acuestas demasiado tarde por estar estudiando o algo por el estilo que este afectando tus horas de sueño"**

"_Con razón no se dio cuenta de lo de su hijo"_ pensé fastidiada por el interrogatorio pero sentí una punzada de culpabilidad mientras veía sus profundos ojos grises enmarcados por arrugas que habían aparecido con la edad **"no la verdad es que no me acuesto mucho mas tarde solo un par de horas a lo mucho" **le conteste preguntándome si sería posible que de verdad me hubiese sobre exigido

A cada pregunta el anotaba algo en su libreta **"algún problema con tus padres?" **eso definitivamente no tuve que pensarlo mucho, después de mi subida de calificaciones a unas nada despreciables aprobatorias en comparación con mi record mis padres estaban fascinados, negué con la cabeza el hiso una anotación mas y miro a la profesora como esperando alguna reacción ella solo me acariciaba el cabello _" la señorita Haruna siendo dulce conmigo, que de verdad me veo tan mal?" _pensé mirándola **"te has distanciado o peleado con alguna amiga?"**

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y tan pronto la había terminado sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho mientras esas palabras resonaban muy dentro de mi una vez mas "_Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría" _pero eso no podía ser no había peleado con Naru ni Umino ni siquiera con Shingo volví a a negar con la cabeza el Dr Moran miro a la profesora Haruna **"algún problema con un chico tal vez una ruptura amorosa?... alguna separación inesperada?"** esa pregunta me llevo al extremo y las palabras en mi mente acerca de una vida normal junto con la sensación de haber arruinado algo y esa nostalgia que siempre las acompañaba me invadió haciendo que sintiera que estaba a punto de llorar; justo en ese momento entro Luna para salvarme del bochorno.

La gatita salto a mi regazo y me lamio la cara haciéndome cosquillas lo cual evito que llorara; me miro con sus lindos ojos castaña dándome fuerza como si pudiese sonreír como si pudiese hablarme , una punzada en mi corazón mas pero me aferre al coraje que su sola presencia me daba **"Dr no creo que esto nos lleve a ningún lado creo que la escuela esta bien mi familia esta bien mi peso ahhh esta bien sigo comiendo no soy una anoréxica ni una bulímica, no consumo drogas y por ultimo y de esto pueden ir a con Naru a preguntarle No me he peleado con ninguna amiga y no tengo novio o chico que me guste en especial como para haber sufrido una decepción" **dije mirando todo el tiempo a Luna; como si ella hubiese sentido lo mismo que yo al hablar de la amistad y el amor su semblante se entristeció.

La profesora intervino en ese momento **"es cierto antes de venir al consultorio les he preguntado a Naru e Umino y me dijeron que aunque sentían a Usagi cambiada además de lo que ellos percibían como preocupada y melancólica que no habían encontrado la razón"**

Moran me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras saltaba de la cama fastidiada de no encontrar una respuesta **"Una ultima pregunta Usag i" **me dijo y asentí con la cabeza alisando la falda de mi uniforme **"no has tenido problemas con el sueño recientemente".**

Suspire _"me van a meter en la casa de la risa después de esto"_ dude un poco de contestar con la verdad pero al fin halle valor de cualquier forma quería que esa sensación de pérdida y de haber hecho algo mal terminara **"desde hace un mes más o menos he tenido un extraño sueño que no logro recordarlo por completo solo sé que es el mismo "** el doctor tomo nota **"y recuerdo escuchar unas palabras **_**Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría; **_**y cuando despierto lo hago con lágrimas y con la sensación de haber perdido algo de haber hecho algo mal. Pero tampoco sé que es, por eso es que me esfuerzo más en la escuela, porque pensé que eran mis notas las que me hacían sentir culpable" **el doctor me interrumpió **"entonces también te sientes culpable" **era curioso, hasta que él no lo había dicho, no me había dado cuenta, pero si, me sentía culpable, como si mi error pudiese traer graves consecuencias asentí con la cabeza **"que mas vez o recuerdas de ese sueño? tal vez una imagen aunque no la entiendas o alguna otra sensación"** mire hacia Luna tratando de hacer memoria su mirada era triste como si ella también estuviera recordando la pesadilla, esa mirada me arrastro hasta ella comienzo a describir lo que veo … lo que siento **"Es un lugar frio veo 10 sombras 5 hombres y 4 mujeres están como dormidos ellas son cubiertas por una cálida luz y desaparecen**__**eso me hace feliz aunque me da algo de nostalgia se que eso es algo bueno y quiero que esas personas sean felices pero luego los veo a ellos hay uno en especial tiene una caja de música en forma de estrella en las manos es como si lo amara pero no sé quien es no en mi sueño si lo sé pero ahora no lo recuerdo; deseo que la luz los cubra a ellos también y les de felicidad pero de repente la luz es tragada por una sombra una joya, no, no es una joya sé que es una especie de cristal algo salió mal ellos se levantan el chico de la caja musical levanta el cristal dice un nombre, … **_**Serenity **_** quiero ir a donde esta el chico de la caja musical pero la luz me envuelve y me lleva lejos como si quisiera protegerme de él antes de que suceda algo una nueva imagen veo cómo el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve es mi habitación luego la misma frase melancólica y como presintiendo que no sucederá suena como viniendo de mi propio corazón ***_**Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría**_**" **Luna salta de mi regazo y se siente como si hubiese despertado. La veo dirigirse hacia la salida sus ojos veo lagrimas en sus ojos mi pequeña amiga antes de que salga corriendo siento como si ella lograra entender de que se tratara todo eso sin pensar en lo que hacía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo trato de seguirla grito **"Luna tu sabes lo que esta pasando?" **Tratando de detenerla pero el doctor se me acerca y me toma por el brazo supongo que piensa que estoy de remate **"te encontré princesa ahora podre recuperar a mi hijo" **dice

La señorita Haruna parece desconcertada, el Dr Moran me tira del brazo **"te llevare con el señor Kunsite sama, el te entregara con Endymion y después de eso podre volver a abrazar a mi hijo que es a quien debería de estar cuidando y no a un grupo de mocosos que no son nada mio"** dice jalándome la señorita Haruna trata de hacer que el doctor me suelte pero solo logra que este la empuje y cae junto al escritorio.

"**Señorita Haruna!" **grito preocupada, la cabeza me duele mucho y ese nombre da mil vueltas en mi mente al mismo tiempo que siento como si mi corazón se rompiera _"Endymion"_ el dolor me impide ver bien pero alcanzo a reconocer a Luna que salta sobre el doctor luego escucho una voz familiar una calida luz envolviéndonos es tan cálida tan familiar pero no soporto mas el dolor de cabeza y me desmayo _"Endymion… como desearía volver a tener una vida así"_


	2. Chapter 1 Un Nuevo Despertar

Notas de Autora

Hola espero el Prologo haya sido de su agrado se que fue algo corto y la verdad en cuanto a tamaño no sé como se desarrollen los capítulos en cuanto a tamaño, pero espero la historia sea de su agrado y a si mismo sus Reviews

La historia se realizara en primera persona en la parte de hasta arriba pondré _**en negritas cursiva y subrrayado desde el punto de vista de quien se estan desarrollando los acontecimientos de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia **_pero básicamente será desde el punto de vista de Usagi

_Cursiva Pensamientos y sueños_

**Negrita diálogos **

Declaimer Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, por supuesto pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi lo único que es de mi propiedad es el desarrollo de la trama en esta historia la cual les presento esperando que los emocione tanto como a mi

LOVE HURTS

_Es un lugar frio veo 10 sombras 5 hombres y 4 mujeres ellas son cubiertas por una cálida luz y desaparecen la luz los trata de cubrir a ellos también pero hay algo que no va bien así lo siento algo salió mal la luz me cubre y me lleva lejos antes de que suceda algo una nueva imagen veo cómo el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve luego la misma frase melancólica y como presintiendo que no sucederá suena como viniendo de mi propio corazón__** *Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría" **_

Comencemos

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN NUEVO DESPERTAR**

**(SENTIMIENTOS… DE ALGO INCOMPLETO)**

_**SERENITY**_

La clase empieza y Luna salta por una de las ventanas se que estará bien pero como siempre…

"**Señorita Tsukino otra vez dormida en clase" **dice mi profesora jalándome del brazo despertándome cuando levanto la cara su expresión cambia me toca la frente y recobro la sensación en mi rostro mis mejillas están mojadas **"Sera mejor que valla a la enfermería en un segundo estoy con usted"**

La enfermería de la escuela es un lugar que no me gusta frecuentar la idea de una inyección me da escalofríos al entrar todo se ve como lo recuerdo una bascula junto a la puerta y frente a esta el escritorio del doctor cama de chequeo con sabanas blancas se encuentra frente a la ventana de cristales opacos que hay en el fondo y justo enfrente esta la puerta blanca el cuarto de reposo. En el escritorio se encuentra el doctor "Moran" haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en un papel levanta la cara y me sonríe **" que rara sorpresa Señorita Tsukino, no estará haciéndose la enferma para faltar a clases?…" **me pregunta, pero ni por salvarme de matemáticas visitaría ese lugar. Las dos únicas veces que estuve ahí fui arrastrada por Naru y la profesora para que ese mata sanos me pinchara ambas veces con una aguja gigantesca en el brazo justificando su sadismo mal sano con la excusa de una vacuna contra el tétanos y su respectivo refuerzo, que por cierto me dejaron doliendo el brazo horrores por tres días, con la mano derecha recordando el traumático suceso me cubrí el lugar donde mi pobre brazo había sido agredido mirando alrededor en busca de aquellos instrumentos de tortura mientras la idea de un truco por parte de la profesora me hacia pensar en mil jeringas a mi alrededor . Mi reacción lo hiso reírse **"parece que no; ** p**or favor suba a la cama" **me dice como si los traumas psicológicos que me habían causado le resultaran graciosos, aun así seguí sus indicaciones y me acomode en la cama el chequeo de rigor no tardo mucho **"señorita Tsukino está usted comiendo bien?"** me pregunta _"que si estoy comiendo bien?... claro que si" _me pregunto a mi misma con la voz de Shingo en mi mentediciéndome que estoy gorda tal vez el se refiere a lo mismo no seguramente no es eso he bajado de peso, será eso lo que esta mal?** " si porque hay algo mal en mi?" **pregunto algo desconcertada. La señorita Haruna entra en el consultorio **"buenos días doctor Moran" **le dice saludando **"hice venir a Usagi porque últimamente la he notado cambiada" **el doctor la insto a que continuara con un gesto de la mano** "vera ella solía ser muy animada pero últimamente esta como apagada y tengo la sensación de que algo le esta pasando" **decía la señorita profesora mientras mi mente vagaba una y otra vez en esas palabras en mi mente o … mi corazón? _* "Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría"_…

Entre la frase que resonaba en mi interior por definirla de algún modo sin errar oía lo que decían pero no los escuchaba **"Puedo ver que está bastante más delgada, hay algo más que usted halla notado; Usagi ha bajado sus calificaciones?**" pregunto el doctor atento a la señorita Haruna **"no al contrario pero no es típico de ella y en clase no pareciera poner más atención que antes y además esta eso mírela es como si no estuviera aquí y como si fuera a llorar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo mírela " **

El Doctor Moran, me miro con profunda tristeza como recordando el también algo de su pasado Su currículo era demasiado bueno para ser el doctor de una escuela, no solo era medico general, no, era psiquiatra pero según los rumores esto se debía a que sentía arrepentimiento ya que se había metido tanto en su trabajo que no había visto lo que sucedía alrededor de su único hijo hasta que este había sido hallado muerto en una guerra de pandillas o algo así. Y que debido a eso había tomado el puesto en nuestra escuela esperando evitarles a padres descuidados el dolor que él había sentido.

El doctor paso su mano por enfrente mío **"perdón lamento preocuparlos tanto de verdad no me pasa nada"** dije mientras lo que ambos habían dicho se repetía en mi mente pero como una grabación en versión acelerada; no supe que mas decir sabia que tenían razón en parte pero no sabía que me pasaba solo que tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal que debía de hacer algo y a la única conclusión que había llegado era que debía mejorar mis notas, al menos eso era lo que Umino había recomendado, y eso había hecho. El doctor me saco de mis pensamientos esta vez solo había escuchado su voz como un zumbido , ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento se había ido a sentar a su escritorio la señorita Haruna se encontraba aun de pie a mi lado. El repitió la pregunta ahí comenzó el cuestionario

"**Usagi como te sientes con respecto a tu cuerpo has estado comiendo igual que antes?"**

"_Que si había comido igual que antes" otra vez la burra al trigo?" _puse cara de no entender esa tontería **"si igual que siempre incluso hasta mas"** le conteste esperando que acabara el calvario deseando que no se le fuese a ocurrir recetarme de esa vitamina que se inyecta

"**ya veo y que me dices des tus calificaciones te has estado exigiendo de mas? **Recargo los codos en el escritorio mirándome fijamente y entrelazo los dedos **"a lo que me refiero es si ha cambiado demasiado tu rutina de estudio, si te acuestas demasiado tarde por estar estudiando o algo por el estilo que este afectando tus horas de sueño"**

"_Con razón no se dio cuenta de lo de su hijo"_ pensé fastidiada por el interrogatorio pero sentí una punzada de culpabilidad mientras veía sus profundos ojos grises enmarcados por arrugas que habían aparecido con la edad **"no la verdad es que no me acuesto mucho mas tarde solo un par de horas a lo mucho" **le conteste preguntándome si sería posible que de verdad me hubiese sobre exigido

A cada pregunta el anotaba algo en su libreta **"algún problema con tus padres?" **eso definitivamente no tuve que pensarlo mucho, después de mi subida de calificaciones a unas nada despreciables aprobatorias en comparación con mi record mis padres estaban fascinados, negué con la cabeza el hiso una anotación mas y miro a la profesora como esperando alguna reacción ella solo me acariciaba el cabello _" la señorita Haruna siendo dulce conmigo, que de verdad me veo tan mal?" _pensé mirándola **"te has distanciado o peleado con alguna amiga?"**

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y tan pronto la había terminado sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho mientras esas palabras resonaban muy dentro de mi una vez mas "_Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría" _pero eso no podía ser no había peleado con Naru ni Umino ni siquiera con Shingo volví a a negar con la cabeza el Dr Moran miro a la profesora Haruna **"algún problema con un chico tal vez una ruptura amorosa?... alguna separación inesperada?"** esa pregunta me llevo al extremo y las palabras en mi mente acerca de una vida normal junto con la sensación de haber arruinado algo y esa nostalgia que siempre las acompañaba me invadió haciendo que sintiera que estaba a punto de llorar; justo en ese momento entro Luna para salvarme del bochorno.

La gatita salto a mi regazo y me lamio la cara haciéndome cosquillas lo cual evito que llorara; me miro con sus lindos ojos castaña dándome fuerza como si pudiese sonreír como si pudiese hablarme , una punzada en mi corazón mas pero me aferre al coraje que su sola presencia me daba **"Dr no creo que esto nos lleve a ningún lado creo que la escuela esta bien mi familia esta bien mi peso ahhh esta bien sigo comiendo no soy una anoréxica ni una bulímica, no consumo drogas y por ultimo y de esto pueden ir a con Naru a preguntarle No me he peleado con ninguna amiga y no tengo novio o chico que me guste en especial como para haber sufrido una decepción" **dije mirando todo el tiempo a Luna; como si ella hubiese sentido lo mismo que yo al hablar de la amistad y el amor su semblante se entristeció.

La profesora intervino en ese momento **"es cierto antes de venir al consultorio les he preguntado a Naru e Umino y me dijeron que aunque sentían a Usagi cambiada además de lo que ellos percibían como preocupada y melancólica que no habían encontrado la razón"**

Moran me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras saltaba de la cama fastidiada de no encontrar una respuesta **"Una ultima pregunta Usag i" **me dijo y asentí con la cabeza alisando la falda de mi uniforme **"no has tenido problemas con el sueño recientemente".**

Suspire _"me van a meter en la casa de la risa después de esto"_ dude un poco de contestar con la verdad pero al fin halle valor de cualquier forma quería que esa sensación de pérdida y de haber hecho algo mal terminara **"desde hace un mes más o menos he tenido un extraño sueño que no logro recordarlo por completo solo sé que es el mismo "** el doctor tomo nota **"y recuerdo escuchar unas palabras **_**Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría; **_**y cuando despierto lo hago con lágrimas y con la sensación de haber perdido algo de haber hecho algo mal. Pero tampoco sé que es, por eso es que me esfuerzo más en la escuela, porque pensé que eran mis notas las que me hacían sentir culpable" **el doctor me interrumpió **"entonces también te sientes culpable" **era curioso, hasta que él no lo había dicho, no me había dado cuenta, pero si, me sentía culpable, como si mi error pudiese traer graves consecuencias asentí con la cabeza **"que mas vez o recuerdas de ese sueño? tal vez una imagen aunque no la entiendas o alguna otra sensación"** mire hacia Luna tratando de hacer memoria su mirada era triste como si ella también estuviera recordando la pesadilla, esa mirada me arrastro hasta ella comienzo a describir lo que veo … lo que siento **"Es un lugar frio veo 10 sombras 5 hombres y 4 mujeres están como dormidos ellas son cubiertas por una cálida luz y desaparecen**__**eso me hace feliz aunque me da algo de nostalgia se que eso es algo bueno y quiero que esas personas sean felices pero luego los veo a ellos hay uno en especial tiene una caja de música en forma de estrella en las manos es como si lo amara pero no sé quien es no en mi sueño si lo sé pero ahora no lo recuerdo; deseo que la luz los cubra a ellos también y les de felicidad pero de repente la luz es tragada por una sombra una joya, no, no es una joya sé que es una especie de cristal algo salió mal ellos se levantan el chico de la caja musical levanta el cristal dice un nombre, … **_**Serenity **_** quiero ir a donde esta el chico de la caja musical pero la luz me envuelve y me lleva lejos como si quisiera protegerme de él antes de que suceda algo una nueva imagen veo cómo el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve es mi habitación luego la misma frase melancólica y como presintiendo que no sucederá suena como viniendo de mi propio corazón ***_**Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así... Me encantaría**_**" **Luna salta de mi regazo y se siente como si hubiese despertado. La veo dirigirse hacia la salida sus ojos veo lagrimas en sus ojos mi pequeña amiga antes de que salga corriendo siento como si ella lograra entender de que se tratara todo eso sin pensar en lo que hacía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo trato de seguirla grito **"Luna tu sabes lo que esta pasando?" **Tratando de detenerla pero el doctor se me acerca y me toma por el brazo supongo que piensa que estoy de remate **"te encontré princesa ahora podre recuperar a mi hijo" **dice

La señorita Haruna parece desconcertada, el Dr Moran me tira del brazo **"te llevare con el señor Kunsite sama, el te entregara con Endymion y después de eso podre volver a abrazar a mi hijo que es a quien debería de estar cuidando y no a un grupo de mocosos que no son nada mio"** dice jalándome la señorita Haruna trata de hacer que el doctor me suelte pero solo logra que este la empuje y cae junto al escritorio.

"**Señorita Haruna!" **grito preocupada, la cabeza me duele mucho y ese nombre da mil vueltas en mi mente al mismo tiempo que siento como si mi corazón se rompiera _"Endymion"_ el dolor me impide ver bien pero alcanzo a reconocer a Luna que salta sobre el doctor luego escucho una voz familiar una calida luz envolviéndonos es tan cálida tan familiar pero no soporto mas el dolor de cabeza y me desmayo _"Endymion… como desearía volver a tener una vida así"_


	3. Chapter 2 she's Mine

Si pudiera tener tus suspiros si pudiera robar tus desvelos si una vez mas reclamara tu cuerpo tu mente y tu alma el mundo dejaría de estar vacio y aunque se callera a pedazos solo con tenerte me encontraría en el cielo.

Son cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana la mucama entra silenciosamente para llevarse los restos del desayuno servido no mas de una hora es evidente que no desea permanecer mas de lo estrictamente necesario Alguien toca a la puerta y la aparente joven se apura para salir – Se le ofrece algo mas mi señor? – dice al tiempo que un hombre alto de cabellos platinados entra en la habitación la miro por un segundo me parece graciosa su actitud siendo ella lo que es se que me teme todos me temen volteo hacia la ventana sintiendo mi alrededor el sol debería ya de haber entibiado las habitaciones de la mancion la cual se encuentra ubicada en el bosque a las afueras de Tokio, los pajaros deberían volar por sus alrededores cantando su canción matinal con las barrigas llenas alimentando a sus poyuelos; pero el lugar se encuentra aun envuelto por una atmosfera fría y los animales se han alejado del lugar, alrededor solo hay silencio un silencio que solo es interrumpido por las conversaciones de quienes habitan ahí; levanto la mano y con esta le indico a mi sirviente que se retire me regosija saber que esta vez el control es mío; siento el aura impaciente y nerviosa del hombre que entro en mis aposentos es como si deseara postergar el momento de decirme algo **"habla" **le digo aun mirando por la ventana

Toma un respiro profundo **"El buscador que mande a la secundaria Juban fue destruido" ** dice tratando de evadir de lleno el punto, puedo percibir la tensión en su voz me giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos **"a que te refieres con destruido Kunsite" **la ira me invade es evidente que algo no va bien aunque por otro lado tal vez la razón para que este dándole tanto tiempo a cada tirada al fin halla aparecido. Inebitablemente Kunsite sabe a la perfeccion que espero que las guerreras no hallan despertado aun no hasta tenerlas bajo mi control **"no estoy muy seguro Endymion solo sé que el Youma que tenia bajo control al Doctor de la Secundaria Yuban fue destruido" ** súbitamente los pesados cristales de los ventanales a mi espalda se hacen añicos **"explicate inmediatamente, Alguna de las guerreras ha despertado?" ** grite temiendo que mis planes hallan sido contravenidos **"al parecer encontró a Serenity sama pero ella sigue aun dormida y unicamente tiene ciertos recuerdos, pero son subconcientes imágenes que ve en sueños y no alcanza a entender; por lo demás todo se encuentra en calma al parecer nuestras prometidas siguen dormidas" ** el escuchar que Serenity había sido hallada sentí un vuelco en mi pecho **"¿dijiste la secundaria Juban?" **dije sonriendo, sintiendo que al fin podría recuperar aquello que el destino se había empeñado en arrebatarme. **"si Endymion sama aunque no estoy del todo convencido" **dijo vacilante

Mire hacia el ventanal reparando el daño a este como si fuera un rompecabezas; uno a uno los pedazos de vidrio tomaban el lugar al cual habían pertenecido uniéndose sin que quedara huella de lo que había hecho con el ventanal **"¿ que te refieres con que no estás muy seguro?" **pregunte

Kunsite se acercó a mi y fijo su mirada en la ciudad de Tokio la cual se veía a la perdeccion desde la colina en que se encontraba la mancion su mirada se perdió anelante como deceando ver mas alla de las calles y los edificios deseando igual que yo encontrar a una persona en especial, solo que el deseaba a una persona diferente. A pesar de que había rendido mi ser a la obscuridad podía comprender al hombre parado a mi lado, lo comprendía a el y a mis otros tres guardianes a la perfeccion, lo hacia porque los cinco teníamos el mismo deseo; tener a nuestro lado a las mujeres que eran el centro del universo para nosotros poseerlas y no de3jar que el destino las volviera a arrancar de nuestro lado. Esta vez nosotros crearíamos nuestros destinos y si para ello había que renovar este mundo aunque eso significara llenarlo de sombras asi lo haríamos.

Repentinamente me saco de mis pensamientos **"Endymion sama no me esta escuchando" ** dijo y esta vez le preste atención recordando que la información que tenia para mi era tal vez la mas preciada **"Le decía que según las ultimas imágenes que el Youma envio la jovencita en cuestión mmm a mi parecer se sale un tanto de la idea que tengo de Serenity-sama"**

La imagen de la ciudad dejo de captar mi atención y mi mirada se encontró con la de él **"¿a que te refieres?" ** pregunte a punto de hacer que estallara una vez mal el apenas reparado ventanal

Kunsite valoro cuidadosamente sus palabras ante la duda **"la joven en cuestión por recuerdos pasados del médico me resulta un tanto despistada y no puedo creer que ella sea la gran Sailor Moon. Su nombre es Usagi Tsukino" **tan pronto lo escuche decir ese nombre su rostro volvió a fijarse en mi mente. Un extraño mareo me invadió y caí al suelo _"Mamo-chan" "tucksedo kamen sama" una hermosa chica al borde del llanto, ella levantándose y luchando para salvar a sus amigas _ bingo la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro **"Kunsite llama a los demás se donde se encuentran cada una de ellas pero lastimosamente no conozco la identidad de Sailor Venus lo lamento" **la mirada de Kunsite se obscureció ** "no te preocupes tengo un plan ella aparecerá pronto en cuanto Usagi Tsukino, no Serenity y las otras tres caigan sus guardianes harán lo imposible por recuperarlas y eso significa que ella aparecerá solo es cuestión de tiempo" **Kunsite me miro aliviado hiso una reverencia y desapareció en busca de nuestros camaradas

Camine lentamente hacia el espejo que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación junto a la puerta que daba al cambiador y baño pase mi mano derecha concentrándome en la persona que deseaba ver su mirada me capturo en cuanto su imagen apareció en el espejo hiba acompañada por otra muchacha no recordaba su nombre pero su rostro también me era familiar una imagen de mi princesa enojada alejándose al lado de esa chica me hiso recordarla la impaciencia me carcomía deseaba tenerla bajo mi cuerpo perderme oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos.

Estos deseos me recordaron mi nueva condición, el cambio que había sufrido mi cuerpo parte del costo que había pagado con tal de revelarme al destino tan solo por tener una vida eterna al lado de aquel ángel **"Adail" ** llame y un Youma apareció frente a mi **"ordene magestad" ** dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia ** "traeme** **a esa mujer" ** al decir esas palabras el Youma desapareció para regresar unos inmstantes después tenia a una chica por las muñecas la joven se esmeraba por tratar de alejar sus manos de mi pero el Youma fácilmente le estiro el brazo haciendo que ella se quejara aun detrás de la mordaza. Una fina copa de cristal apareció en mi mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la derecha, sin repartición deslice el cuchillo por la parte interna de su muñeca el rojo liquido resbalo llenando el recipiente **"retírate y cúrala a por cierto ya no tendras que buscar nuevas presas" ** el Youma en cuanto la copa estaba llena obedeció y se retiro; los ojos azules en el espejome atraían mi mirada bajo juguetona hacia su cuello apure el contenido de la copa deseando hundir mis colmillos en aquel ángel poseyéndola, sabiendo que la sangre que corria en aquellas venas es la única que en verdad podría satisfacerme; mi mente jugueteo un poco mas con el deseo mi mirada bajo un poco mas las suaves formas de sus senos eran tan tentadoras me lamí los labios _"su cuello no tiene que ser el único lugar de donde beba" _ pensé para mi mismo fantaseando.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta a mis espaldas me devolvió al presente **"adelante"**


	4. Chapter 3 Amistad

Capitulo 3

Amistad

Usagi's POV

Desperté en un cuarto desconocido Amy y Makoto se encontraban en la habitación de paredes azules y blancas gruesas cortinas trate de incorporarme pero la peli azul me detuvo **"Tsukino no debes de hacer esfuerzos tu madre está afuera hablando con el doctor" ** dijo tímidamente lo que me provocó una sensación extraña como sintiera esa actitud fuera de lugar, como si ella fuese una amiga de mucho tiempo que no tuviese que comportarse tan seriamente le sonreí al tiempo que me llevaba la mano a la cabeza sentía como si me estuviese por ocurrir una de esas jaquecas como recordando

La chica a su lado se me acerco traía una caja de almuerzo en su mano al notarla el dolor de cabeza comenzó a acentuarse al tiempo que la expectación de probar lo que había dentro me asalto casi con la certeza de que lo que hubiese adentro sería totalmente delicioso mi estomago gruño Amy y yo nos sonrojamos pero Makoto sonrió **"ya que lo pides tan dulcemente puedo compartirte algo" **lo abrió el contenido eran un emparedado de pavo un oniguiri que se veía simplemente tentador una rebanada de pay de cereza y … **"no te tienes que comer las zanahorias yo doy cuenta de ellas" ** dijo al tiempo que le extendía un emparedado a la chica genio sin saber porque las tres nos quedamos mirando _ok no soy la única con extrañas sensaciones aquí _ me dije a mi mismamire el pay y se lo di a Makoto siguiendo mis emociones las dos se veían aun mas sorprendidas pero no lo externaron tome una bola de arroz de queso crema y camarón de alguna manera antes de probarla ya sabía de que era;

Mordí la deliciosa esfera en forma de triangulo corroborando su delicioso relleno decidí tantear el terreno **"Esta delicioso verdad Amy?" ** dije entablando conversación ella solo sonrió igual que la chef tosí un poco haciéndome la enferma Amy puso su mano en mi frente **"pero adivinen que es lo que más me gustaría comer" **la peli azul contesto casi por instinto **"no tienes fiebre pero ni pienses en eso" **dijo Amy seguida por Mako-chan **"además de donde voy a conseguir un helado Usagi-chan" **__era un hecho ahora algo raro pasaba aquí y ellas lo notaron **"pero como es que…" ** las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo de pronto las tres miramos hacia la ventana como la aguja de una brújula al apuntar sin más remedio hacia el norte **"¿Luna?" ** Dijo Amy al tiempo que Makoto le abría la ventana para dejarla pasar

En una reacción que no me esteraba la gata se le aventó encima, por un instante pensé que queriéndola atacar brinque de la cama pero en realidad Luna no había querido atacarla; comenzó a lamerle la mejilla.

Amy se acerco se le acerco sin miedo y también con ella se repitió el suceso haciendo que a la peli azul se le callera una pluma con una insignia en la parte alta, las tres nos quedamos mirando el objeto.

Makoto corrió a su mochila y yo a donde estaba mi ropa. En el corbatín de mi uniforme había un prendedor lo retire las tres extendimos nuestras manos aferrando nuestras pertenencias los tres objetos brillaron las tres cerramos nuestros ojos sintiendo la cálida energía llenar nuestros cuerpos regresándonos parte de nuestros recuerdos, los de esta vida, el milenio de plata seguía borroso.

Cuando abrimos los ojos las tres nos abrazamos de nuestras mejillas brotaban lagrimas de felicidad _estamos vivas _pensé llana de agradecimiento pero súbitamente me llegaron a la mente tres rostros más llenándome de angustia

Luna pareció leer nuestros pensamientos **"Minako y Rei están bien no deben preocuparse, al recordar ustedes supongo que ellas debieron de hacerlo también" **dijo la gata mis dos amigas sonrieron pero yo aun tenía un pendiente algo que me impedía sentirme totalmente feliz

"**¿pero donde están?" "¿Artemis esta con Minako?" **preguntaron Amy y Makoto respectivamente la gata respondió complacida **"en la ciudad y si Artemis esta con ella por lo que al menos ellos no deben tardar en llegar" ** en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par con violencia. La violencia de una fan que encuentra el camerino de su artista favorito la Diosa de la belleza había aparecido. Mi doctor y mi Madre entraron en el cuarto con cara de pocos amigos para ver cómo era estrujada por la rubia, afortunadamente Luna había alcanzado a escabullirse bajo la cama lejos de la vista del enojado medico.

"**¿pero que está loca?, no puede tratar así a mi paciente. ¿Y porque no se me dijo que ya había recobrado el sentido?" ** Pregunto molesto al tiempo que alcanzaba a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Rei que llegaba corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos parándose en seco en el umbral para enjugarse las lágrimas **"Usagi-chan deberías de estar descansando no crees? ** Dijo con su característica sonrisa le sonreí y me dirigí a la cama _"están aquí Mamoru no debe de tardar en llegar" _ pensé consolándome a mi misma dándome ánimos para sonreír como era debido tras encontrarme con mis amigas

Mi Madre que no estaba nada contenta con nuestra actitud saco a las chicas del cuarto las cuales prometieron esperar afuera y entrar por turnos y siempre y cuando el doctor lo autorizase dejándome en la habitación sola con el Doctor y Luna o al menos eso había creído hasta que vi de la maleta de Mina a Artemis para correr a donde estaba escondida Luna

El doctor comenzó a revisarme **"todo parece en orden, hare el papeleo para darte de alta mañana por la mañana" ** dijo al concluir su examen y después de que le dijera que no había comido nada a lo cual el concluyo que mi desmayo a diferencia del de la Señorita Haruna y el doctor del colegio se debía haber debido a eso ya que ellos aun no habían recobrado el sentido **" pero si te sientes ligeramente mal debes de venir de inmediato entendido" ** dijo y por el modo en el que lo hiso me quedo claro que si yo no respondía que si lo más probable era que me quedara confinada de por vida a esa habitación **"claro Doctor y le prometo no quedarme sin comer en lo sucesivo, no quiero volver a sentir eso".**

El doctor salió dejando pasar a mis amigas todas juntas supongo que se debía a que ya me iba a dar de alta lo cual me hiso feliz **"un relajito mas como el anterior y estas castigada Usagi" ** dijo mi madre asomándose en la puerta. Rei se rio ganándose una de las miradas reprobatorias de mi madre **"y eso va también para ustedes jovencitas, yo me encargare de que sus padres tengan noticias de su mal comportamiento como me den una razón para ello" ** las cinco afirmamos seriamente y ella se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Rei se me acerco y me abrazo **"me da gusto que estés viva Serena" ** dijo sinceramente la sacerdotisa al tiempo que su celular comenzaba a sonar **"es mi abuelo no le dije a donde iba y debe estar preocupado" ** dijo para luego tomar la llamada a lo cual Minako la copio para avisarle a sus padres que estaba visitando a una amiga en el hospital.

Después de un rato de platicar Artemis salto a la maleta en la que Minako lo había introducido con ella en la habitación y Luna se escondió bajo la cama justo a tiempo para que mi madre y la de Amy no los descubriesen **" Lo lamento chicas pero ya es hora de que dejen descansar a Serena, además mañana por la mañana pueden venir por ella" ** dijo y las chicas se despidieron de mi con un abrazo que aunque me reconforto no disipaba la angustia que otra vez había vuelto a crecer en mi interior.

Mi madre fue la última en retirarse dejándome un beso en la frente, en cuanto estuvo segura de que no entraría nadie la gata salió de su escondite estaba por instalarse en los pies **"Luna … ¿Donde está Endymion? ¿Mamoru está bien verdad?" ** En el rostro de la gata se reflejo que esa era justamente la pregunta que no quería escuchar


	5. Chapter 4 Pureza

Love Hurts

CAPITULO 4 _**(ENDYMION POV)**_

_**Pureza**_

El plan era ir por Serenity, teniéndola a ella el resto de las sailor seria pan comido, ir al hospital en el que se encontraba en medio de la noche era perfecto y debía hacerlo antes de que se reunieran o las cosas se complicarían. Malacaite llamo a la puerta ** "pasa Kunsite" ** dije notando que su aroma tenia un matiz de preocupación y miedo tan pronto como entro **"dime rápido que es lo que pasa, porque hoy no me siento especialmente paciente" **le dije

Como meditando dio un paso al frente sopesando muy seguramente como decirme, sus gestos me advirtieron que seguro no querría escuchar esto ya que de los cuatro él era el que se tomaba menos rodeos para decirme las cosas **"las scouts se han reunido" **dijo hiendo por lo directo.

Tan pronto como termino la oración yo ya me encontraba a su lado y en un parpadeo salió volando en dirección de la puerta atravesándola unos preocupados Yedite y Siocite se asomaron por el hueco con las palmas en alto mientras Neflite lo ayudaba a incorporarse, mientras tanto yo destrozaba parte del mobiliario de la habitación volaban de un lado al otro los jarrones con rosas rojas que había mandado traer para ella, arranque las sabanas blancas cubiertas de los pétalos de las mismas flores las cuales había preparado para su primera vez. Al pensar en eso me calme pensando que pasara lo que pasara la quería en esa cama **"muy bien, todo seguirá conforme al plan ya he esperado bastante asi que no esperare una noche mas, Yedite ve todo esto quede justo como antes de que Kunsite viniera con las novedades ire por las rosas que están en la cocina" **dije pasando por la puerta tratando de calmar los últimos temblores de ira.

Neflite se me quedo mirando intrigado y después esbozo una sonrisa **"de que te ríes idiota" ** le dije dejando en claro que no le encontraba el chiste el tartamudeo su respuesta **"na nada Endymion solo que te estás tomando demasiadas cortesías para la princesita digo las cosas ya no son como durante el reino dorado o el milenio de plata no crees?"** dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia **"la humanidad no le da la misma importancia a la primera vez y esas ¿Cuántas de tus entretenimientos han resultado vírgenes al menos en mi caso ninguna" ** acaso el idiota estaba insinuando que Serenity, mi Serenity podía no resultar pura. Como si adivinasen mi línea de pensamiento el resto de los Generales se me echaron encima a medio trayecto de que yo lo despedazara por la ofensa pudiendo apenas contenerme **"el no se refería a eso por supuesto que las chicas no son el caso si son casi unas niñas, pero simplemente bueno no crees que estas siendo demasiado emmmm chapado a la antigua"**

Me solté del agarre de los otros tres **" no me importa lo que haya querido decir o lo que la humanidad de hoy piense, en el supuesto caso de que Serenity no llegase a ser pura conocerá otra clase de dolor e igual será mía y solo mía y en cuanto al idiota que se le halla ocurrido tocarla experimentará un infierno tal aquí en vida que así sea el peor de los demonios todos sus pecados serán perdonados con el dolor que le hare probar antes de matarlo y ahora arreglen esto antes de que suba" ** dije enfilándome hacia las escaleras mientras trataba de llenar mi mente con imágenes de la dulce niña que yo había conocido y tratando de eliminar cualquier pensamiento que me llevara a creer que hubiese sido capaz de traicionarme.

Unos instantes después cuando regresaba a la habitación los shitenou se encontraban terminando de arreglar la puerta la cual tras mi paso quedo cerrada yo coloque un nuevo florero en el que seria el tocador de mi princesa y esparcí nuevos pétalos sobre finas sabanas de seda blancas como la nieve el sol se estaba poniendo era casi hora tenia que ultimar los detalles antes de comunicarles el plan.

Una vez había hablado con uno de mis peones de confianza y habiéndole indicado sus ordenes baje hasta el recibidor y llamen a los Generales Yedite llego de un saltando desde la parte alta lo fulmine con la mirada **" muy bien caballeros es hora de adecuar brevemente el plan por desgracia las scouts deben de estar enteradas de lo que está sucediendo así que lo mejor será ir a por la más débil" **

Los generales no entendieron muy bien y Siosite lo externo **"pensé que el plan era que cada uno iría por su princesa" **debía de mantener la calma pero el tiempo era oro **"como podrá haberles dicho Malacaite las Sailors ya se reunieron y con todo y guardianes asi que si no están al tanto de la situación al menos deben de haber recobrado sus poderes asi que considero que no se deben de arriesgar de uno en uno asi que lo mejor será que vallamos por Amy Mizuno en cuanto este capturada debera de ser sometida al cambio asi que ya saben que hacer" **

Sin más los cinco nos enfilamos hacia la puerta de la casona deslizándonos en las sombras de la noche que caía


End file.
